


Another day at Sears

by fixylol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixylol/pseuds/fixylol
Summary: It seems all gems have something specific about the earth they love. Peridot has Camp Pining Hearts, Rose has humans, Pearl has Rose, Lapis has... uh...Jasper also has an obsession.





	Another day at Sears

Jasper walked into Sears to start another day of work. Being in retail isn't easy. It's anarchy in those isles. But Jasper had her sights set on one specific part of the store.

Pearl walked in the doors. During one of their corrupted gem battles, the monster managed to claw into the household and destroy some things. Well, a lot of things. She decided to get the heaviest and most expensive thing out of the way first. She walked up to Jasper.

"Hello..." Pearl looked down at Jasper's nametag. "...Betty. do you know where the fridges are?"

Suddenly, Jasper's eyes lit up like a child opening their presents on christmas. "Right this way!" Jasper replied, before leading Pearl to the area of the store where the refridgerators were located.

Pearl spent 5 minutes looking at the fridges, trying to decide which one was better. Eventually she gave up.

"Which one would you recommend?" Pearl asked. Jasper then walked her over to a brand new SuperFridge 5000. Oh man it was awesome, it had a water dispenser and an automatic ice cube tray and everything.

"You need this one!" Jasper yelled. "You need this refrigerator!"

Pearl looked at it for a few seconds. "Ok, I'll buy it."

"Let me carry that for you!" Jasper yelled, before grabbing it with one arm.

A few minutes later, they made it back to the temple. Jasper dropped the fridge on the front porch. She then returned to the store, happy she managed to satisfy another customer using the power of refrigerators.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: http://uchuuwu.tumblr.com/post/166368821356/kimberly-brooks-in-response-to-a-question-about


End file.
